I'm Addicted To You
by AOnceBurningFire
Summary: Its basically Dirk and Jake being a little sexy(idk). I think this is just a part of the whole thing, maybe I'll continue this. I'll rate it T for now.


Never did Jake even imagined to be in a situation like this.  
He sat on top of Dirk's lap, breathing loudly and moaning whenever the latter nibbled on his numb yet sensitive neck. Red marks with purple and blue-ish dots spread across the flesh which showed the territory of The Strider. Moans left now and then his mouth, melodies in the predator's ears. "D-Dirk..."  
The young male's voice groaned softly into the air which let the older one know that he had bit the right spot. Dirk, the older one, bit down onto his 'preys' neck again and drew more moans and pleads out. "Jake, you do know that I won't stop easily once I start."  
Dirk stopped shortly only to admire his work of art on the exposed skin. He closed the distance between Jake's ear and his own slightly tickling mouth. He huskily breathed into it, "I'm addicted to you and what you did today wasn't very nice, you know."  
With another bite came out a painful yet pleasured growl. The latter paused once again and looked into the younger one's eyes just to see the sorrowful glint. "You need to be punished, bad boy."  
A cold shiver ran down Jake's back as the latter's lips formed a smirk. He knew perfectly well what was awaiting him but it still made him sweat in slight fear at the thought of being teased and tortured. Dirk however noticed that and slid his arms around the lithe body of his beloved human which started to tremble more and more. The older one didn't want to scare Jake and make him cry, so he laughed shortly as a sign that English should relax a little bit and not tense up too much because in the end he would only hurt himself by doing so. "I don't want to hurt you baby neither did I want to scare you. I was just… a little bit pissed about what you did today, that's all."  
With these words all those horrible feelings vanished and Jake wasn't tensed up anymore. He smiled sweetly and freed himself out of Dirk's grip. Jake stood in front of the latter and leaned up to kiss the older one's small lips softly. At first it was slow and lovingly but it changed with time, it grew passionate and wild. Their tongues battled for dominance and moans flew out of each mouth's. The nineteen year old male gave in let the latter explore his moist cavern, air vanishing with each passing second they passionately kissed. Their mouths parted and both took heavy breaths. The latter felt his body tense up with excitement and pushed his mate against the nearest wall letting his hands roam the trembling body. His shaky fingers didn't miss one single spot whilst traveling down towards the building tent. "Nngghh… Ah!"  
Jake's eyes shot open when a big hand landed on his semi aroused cock. His hands clutched the shoulders of the light brown haired male and a loud grunt flew out. The hand began moving up and down at a slow pace only to speed up after a short amount of time. Jake's legs turned to jelly and he slowly slid down the wall but before he reached the ground Dirk caught him and walked into the bedroom. "A-are you serious about… this?"  
The only response Jake got was a small chuckle before his body felt weightless and then bouncing on the bed. Dirk still wore a smile on his slightly abused lips. "Hehe. What do you think? It's not going to be rough but I know you like the jolts and the pleasure running through you."  
The younger one boy couldn't deny this fact and it was true that he liked the way the older would tease his senses like no other. Jake was so deep in thoughts that he didn't notice how Dirk was kneeling next to him with a hungry, lust filled glance. Within moments every piece of cloth was ripped away and the latter threw himself onto the younger one's, exposed, warm chest. He started from the upper half and worked his way towards the left nipple. The predator's mouth sucked and bit gently the aroused flesh which, in return, made his mate twitch and scream silently, mewling every now and then. Jake threw his head back, gripped the bed sheets tightly, moaned loudly and moved his body in a slow rhythm against Dirk. "Lets get this shit started!"


End file.
